A Light in the Darkness
by Dudette9
Summary: It's not easy surviving day by day and it's even harder having to watch the world going to hell...literally
1. Mischance or chance?

1

**1.**** Mischance or chance?**

Dark…everything around was dark. The sun was nowhere to be seen, a common thing these days…and they said Middle Ages were a dark and regrettable period. They obviously had no idea how the future was going to be, how bad it's going to get. Maybe they were right about magic…but then again you can't stop magic, it's everywhere, its part of everything. Especially now when everyone knows about it and fears it. People seem like they could care less about the person next to them, they could care less if someone dies right in front of them, hell, they might wanna rob them first. This is how bad things are…family doesn't matter anymore, friends betray eachother, people only care about their own interests and nothing else. Survival…yes, someone said this is the 'excuse' for their actions.

Surviving was not on her list…it didn't even make it to top ten. She knew how it was to have everything one day, then lose all that. Indeed, she had everything…but that was a long time ago. She had caring, kind parents, a big brother that used to look out for her, lots of friends…but not anymore, that was all gone, and all that was left were the memories. She shook her head to get ride of her thoughts. This wasn't the moment to go on a memory lane, no, now what she had to do was focus on her mission.

She was on a dark alley…..funny they're all dark now. Her mission was to follow and observe a high-level demon and she had done that for the past 2 weeks now. This demon has proved himself quite clever so she had to keep a low profile or else she would be seen and it wasn't the moment…not yet. In the past 2 weeks since she'd been following him, she found out that this demon, known as Krunk, has gained quite a few powers lately, therefore he represented a threat for her and the forces of good. Yes, good still existed, for as long as people will exist, there's always going to be good in them. Funny…about 10 years ago you could have said exactly the opposite of that…there are bad people and they're always going to be.

Herself and these powers of good had been fighting evil ever since it took over. Evil always existed, true, but now it seemed that it gained more and more territory and it was all because of a traitor. He was supposed to be the greatest force of good that ever existed and yet he turned out to be the opposite. He called himself a Lord…like he even deserved that title. He was nothing but a vicious, immoral, devious and disgusting person….no, not a person for a person would own feelings and he most certainly did not. He killed thousands of people and he still does. He craves for power and it seemed that magic destroyed any form of humanity that he had…if he ever did have.

Back to her mission, Isabelle narrowed her eyes, focusing on the demon she was following. He seemed like he was waiting for something…but what? Demons aren't exactly known to be patient so what was it that this demon was waiting for? Well, whatever it was it seemed important because by now the demon began pacing around. Suddenly someone shimmered behind his back and Krunk turned around. She tried figuring out what they said.

"Well? I have business to do so if he's too busy to meet up with me then maybe I should find someone else, someone more interested." Krunk said obviously upset that someone stood him up. His eyes were full of anger but the person, or rather demon in front of him maintained his calm.

"I don't think you know who you're talking about. Haven't you heard rumors about him? No one can mess with him…he's too powerful .My master sent me to tell you that something interfered but he wishes to make an appointment." the man dressed in black said. He had his back to Isabelle so it was impossible for her to recognize the demon. He seemed to be important since the Lord himself trusted him with such matters.

Krunk seemed to hesitate but he finally accepted, after all he feared the oh-mighty-Lord like everyone else these days.

"I agree. But tell him that this information is extremely important and that I'm sure he'll be very interested in what I have to say…after all it involves him." Krunk said smirking.

"Tomorrow night, Demon's bar. Be there." and with that the other demon shimmered away and not long after him, Krunk shimmered too.

"Damn it!" _If only I could know what is he talking about…something that involves Wyatt? What is that supposed to mean? Fuck…Demon's bar…I cant even get near it without some demon sensing me…_Still cursing in her mind, Isabelle decided to meet up with the others and tell them about what she found out and hopefully figure out a way to discover what Krunk meant by that.

Running through the long, seemed to be endless tunnel, Isabelle kept thinking about the information Krunk seemed to have. If only she could get into that bar…

Finally she reached what it seemed to be a dead end and said the secret password that would allow her to get inside, it was an incantation that no one else knew besides the group she was meeting with of course.

' When you find your passage blocked, All you have to do is knock.'

And with that a door appeared and she entered. There were three men, all in white robes and they all seemed to be expecting something, or rather someone.

"Are you okay? We thought something happened." One of them spoke.

"No, no, I'm fine. But the meeting didn't take place...I mean I didn't found anything new. Well except that they're gonna meet up tomorrow at Demon's bar and apparently they're gonna talk about something big. Why else would he bother to meet up with a demon that he most likely thinks he's insignificant?" she said.

"Yes, Wyatt wouldn't waste his time if this wasn't something big. We have to find out what all of this is about." another Elder said.

"Someone has to get in there...but who? It has to be someone that can't be detected." the third Elder said.

"I'll go. We can come up with a spell that masks my powers. I can say I'm a Phoenix. It's a good idea." Isabelle offered herself.

"No...It's not a good idea and you know it. In fact it's the dumbest idea you've ever came up with...well except for that time when you decided to sell your house. God I'm glad I taught you out of it." an Asian girl said entering the room. She was tall, fit, had short black hair that matched her eyes and she didn't seem pleased at all. In fact she was pretty pissed off at her friend's ‚death wish'.

"Sage, stay out of this. There's only one way to figure out what's this whole 'secret' that Wyatt desperately wants to know and that's going in there." Isabelle argued with Sage, the young woman who was her best friend. They had been friends ever since they were little girls and the events they've been through only brought them closer.

"I agree. But I don't think you're the one who has to go. I'll go." Sage said determined.

"What? No, I'll go. You're an empath Sage, how can you even think about going in there? You know those demons don't exactly have happy thoughts. No. I'll go and that's it." Isabelle said even more determined then her friend.

"And how do you plan on passing by as a Phoenix?" Sage dared her friend while the Elders just stood there watching the 'fight' between the two girls. Though they were best friends, they didn't seem to have much in common, starting with the physical appearance. While Sage's hair was all black, cut short and hardly covered her ears, Isabelle had middle length hair that passed her shoulders, with soft brown/auburn curls and blue eyes. Her skin was fair, she had high cheekbones, full pale pink lips and though her eyes were emerald, they held great sadness behind them...not to mention that right now they were narrowed due to Sage's last question.

"Well first of all that's why I need their help" she said pointing at the Elders. "I need to borrow the athame from you, you know, the one that sucks your powers. I need it to borrow some Phoenix powers."

"WHAT? Don't you think this is going a little too far? I mean going there is bad enough and now you wanna steal powers from a Phoenix? Do you have any idea who you're fighting against? I mean, yeah, sure, you're a great fighter but still..."Sage snapped. There was no way she was letting her friend do this all by her self. Sure, she knew Isabelle was a bit crazy, but now she's just gone nuts.

"Fine. Then you're coming with me. But not to the bar, just to find some Phoenix, got it?" Isabelle said finally giving up. "I'm gonna go and change. You go and grab the athame and I'll meet you back at the apartment. See ya." and with that Isabelle exited the room leaving Sage to roll her eyes.

Two hours after the conversation with the Elders, Sage and Isabelle were walking down a street, searching for the Phoenix they've been scrying for.

"God...can't we give up? Don't you think this is a sign? Like a 'let's mind our own business sign?" Sage sighed and threw her arms in exhaustion.

"What? Are you insane? I'm not giving this up. You can go home if you want to, but I'm staying." Isabelle said stubbornly.

"I'm not leaving you alone. It's just that lately you've been so busy all the time. All you do is demon hunting and that's it. I barely get to see you anymore and I miss ya, I miss our talks. We used to have fun but we don't do that anymore." Sage said with a sad look upon her face.

"That was a long time ago Sage. Now I feel like I don't have a reason to live anymore, that's why I go demon hunting all the time...I feel alive." Isabelle replied on the same tone." Wait...shh...I think that's our guy."

They followed him until he stopped and turned around. He must have been feeling someone was following him. He carefully scanned the dark alley, pulling an athame and holding it closely. The girls looked at each other and nodded their heads just before Sage made herself visible.

"Hello there. Cold night isn't it?" she asked on a sarcastic tone.

"For a pretty girl like you, I should think so." he said smirking then shimmered behind her and placing the athame at her neck. "Who do you work for?" he harshly asked looking around to see if there were others.

"Myself." she said before kicking him hard in the stomach and turning around to face him. By now he was angry as hell and launched himself at her, attacking her with the athame. Just when he was about to stab her, he stopped dead-tracks, his eyes wide opened. Isabelle stabbed him with the athame that was now sucking his powers and passing them to her.

"Well?" Sage asked after the demon was dead. "Did it work?" she continued.

"Let's find out." and with that Isabelle formed an energy ball in her hand while a smirk played on her lips.

"Hurry up. And take care okay?" Sage asked her.

"You worry too much." Isabelle said before shimmering away.

When she reappeared she took a moment to get herself into one piece. She never shimmered before and it was a strange feeling she took notice. Taking a deep breath she fixed her skirt and made sure she looked good before entering the so called Demon's bar. It wasn't exactly an original name, but then again demons aren't known to be very bright either.

Entering the bar for the first time she wasn't very surprised to see what was in there…demons fighting in a corner while other placed their bets, a pool table, and finally the counter. The music was very loud and you could hardly see in there. She took a seat at the bar and the bartender immediately turned his attention to her.

"Hello there, new around?" he asked. He was a big ugly fellow and he had big round earrings in both his ears.

"Yeah. So I'll have whatever you think is the best around here." she said as a matter a fact.

"Okay…let's see what you think about this one." he said and placed a glass full of a purple liquid in front of her. She took it and drank the whole thing from one sip.

"Well I'm impressed. Didn't think you'd make it." he said mocking her. "You're a Phoenix?"

"Yeah. I'm Astrid." she said obviously lying.

"Darneth." he said and with that he went back to whatever it was that he was doing. She turned around, searching for Krunk, but he was nowhere to be seen so instead she decided she may aswell have a bit of fun before he gets here. Isabelle or rather Astrid went to the pool table and grabbed a cue.

"One on one?" she asked a demon.

"You got it." and with that the game began.

Christopher Perry Halliwell entered the bar, looking for some fun like he always did when he was bored. Looking around he went for a drink and took a seat ordering one. While waiting for his drink, he spotted her…the amazingly beautiful young woman that seemed to be in her twenties, who was playing pool with a demon. Who was she? He never saw her before and he always came to this bar. She was wearing a short black skirt, matching boots and a very low cut red top. She had a killer body so he decided to approach her.

He took his drink and headed towards the table, watching her intently. The woman seemed to be winning and was now smirking at the angry face of her opponent. She was just one shot away from winning when she turned around with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Do you mind?" she asked Chris waiting for him to move so that she could take her shot, which he did of course. The last ball was in and Isabelle won the match but the other demon didn't take it too well…after all he got beat up by a girl. He was very angry and formed a ball in his hand, ready to throw it at her when Chris interfered and shot him a death glare. The demon flamed away and Chris turned his attention to the extremely attractive young woman that seemed pissed off instead of appreciative for what he did. She flashed him a look then turned away and went to sit at the counter, ordering a drink.

'The stranger' followed her and took a seat next to her at the bar, but he didn't even look at her, he seemed to ignore her which caused Isabelle to narrow her eyes in suspicion. He ordered a drink still ignoring her presence. Isabelle took a good look at this 'stranger' from head to toe. He was good-looking, in fact he was really hot. He was all dressed in black…black pants and a black shirt that showed his broad shoulders. He was taller then her, maybe a head taller then her, he had dark hair, green eyes and full lips that she found herself staring at whenever he took a sip. She quickly turned around dismissing every thought that she had about him. She was here on a mission, not for fun. Speaking about missions, she turned around and checked the bar but still no sign of Krunk, which was odd. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back and turning to her left she saw a demon with a mischievous smile on his face. He was big and strong too she took notice.

"Wanna have some fun?" he asked her grinning, his hand on her waist now.

"No thanks, I'm here for business." she harshly replied, wanting to stand up but the demon wouldn't let her. _Oh great, this is just what I need, a fight…fuck it._

"I said I wasn't interested so fuck off." she snapped, trying to pull away but he was too strong.

"Come on, I know how bitchy Phoenix's are." he insisted. Man, was he determined or what?

"No, now I suggest you let me go before I kick your ass." Isabelle said angrily, now pushing the big guy away with her hands. Unknown to her, Chris was watching the whole scene and he was rather amused to say at least. He decided not to interfere since she wasn't too pleased the last time he did so. She caught him staring and she couldn't believe the amused look he had upon his face…he could help her, not just stay there and watch, but no, there he was, still staring.

Isabelle shimmered away then reformed behind the demon. The demon was confused at first but then he turned around only to be greeted by a punch.

"Fuck." Isabelle cried in pain as she was holding her hand. He was big, there was no doubt there. As she was still holding her hand, the demon took this as an opportunity and formed a fire ball in his hand ready to throw it at her but she expected this and used her telekinesis to throw it back at him, causing him to blow up. Looking around, Isabelle decided to get out of there quick, before someone noticed that she used telekinesis, which was not a power that a Phoenix would have. She failed to notice the surprised look upon Chris's face who decided to follow her so he orbed after her only to find himself on a dark alley, no surprise there…but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

He narrowed his eyes trying to see through the darkness and he didn't expect the hit that caused him to fall on his back. He looked around but still…there was no one there so that meant that the enemy was hiding. He got to his feet, brushing away his clothes and preparing for a fight. Chris heard a noise coming from his left so he turned quickly only to be greeted by a punch straight in a face. By now he was angry and using his whitelighter power he sensed a presence next to him so he waited patiently for he opponent's next move, and when that came, he grabbed his arm, switching it at the enemy's back and pinning him against the wall.

Isabelle was taken by surprise and didn't have a chance to react so she thought it didn't matter anymore, she might as well show herself. Still pinned against the wall Isabelle went visible and saw the 'stranger's' surprised eyes when she did so.

"Well hello again." he said mockingly.

"Get off me." she demanded him.

"Or what? We're gonna play hide-and-seek again? You know as interesting as that was I think I'll pass, it's not fun if you don't know who you're fighting against. But this…now this is what I call fun." he said grinning widely at her and by that making her even more angry then she was. "So you have invisibility…that's not a very common power, you know? And it's not a Phoenix power either so I just have to ask you" he said getting closer to her and whispering in her ear "Who or rather **what** are you?"

Isabelle found his closeness a bit disturbing because he made her heart beat faster, something she didn't like at all seeing as she was always sure of herself and not an easy person to intimidate.

"Aren't you gonna answer?" Chris said gazing into her eyes, eyes that were looking, no, more like staring at him with interest.

"Well maybe if you let go you might just get away alive." she said challenging him. Chris only laughed in her face which made her look at him in bewilderment. "What is so funny? I can take you down, you know, just let go and I'll prove it." Her boldness made him step away smiling, letting go of her arms.

"Ready?" she asked taking her position.

"Come on. Let's not fight. I just wanted to-"Chris wanted to say something but she cut him short, kicking him hard in his abs and letting him gasp for air. When he looked at her she only raised her eyebrows, as in saying 'don't say I didn't warn ya', which caused Chris to glare at her. _So she actually wants to fight…okay then that's what she'll get._

They began fighting, without using their powers just martial arts. The fight was pretty balanced, Chris hits, Isabelle hits back and so on until they broke apart, breathing pretty heavily.

Chris just stood there, waiting her next attack which of course came and it was Chris's time to raise his eyebrows when he looked her up and down, her foot on his shoulder.

"Cute." he simply said but soon found out that the remark costs him. Isabelle used her other foot and kicked him hard, knocking him at the ground, near her seeing, as the hit caused her to fall as well. As they were both lying there, all sweaty and breathing heavily, Chris turned his head to his left, looking at Isabelle.

"You know, I only wanted to know your name. So this is what a guy has to get through if he wants to know your name?" he asked grinning.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and turned to her right "You should try asking for my number." she replied grinning as well. Chris then did something unexpected that took Isabelle by surprise, therefore without any time to react…he pulled himself on top of her, his hands on her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Isabelle asked harshly.

"Well I suppose it's about time you tell me your name 'cause I doubt it's Astrid." he said smirking.

"Well I suppose I won't." she said in the same manner.

"Oh, but you see, you have to" Chris said on a flirting tone. _What the hell is he doing? Is he flirting with me? _Isabelle thought to herself. "You have to, 'cause I found you to say at least intriguing." he continued.

He was inches away from her, gazing from her eyes to her mouth and Isabelle bit her lower lip in nervousness.

"I'm Chris." he softly said, still on top of her.

"Isabelle." she answered. She was nervous…his hands were on her hips and his nose now touched hers. She couldn't run, no…she didn't want to run. He was captivating, attractive, his green eyes were sparkling and his breath burned her skin. She just wanted him to kiss her, she just wanted him to stop with this torture.

_She's so beautiful…God I just wanna kiss her, taste her alluring lips…_Chris thought to himself and not wanting just the thought, he closed the small distance between them, capturing her soft lips into a sweet kiss, barely brushing his lips against hers like he wanted to remember the taste of her lips forever.

Isabelle was too lost in the kiss to even think about how wrong all of this was, but as his hand moved under her top, she quickly broke the kiss and pushed him off her, lifting herself up from the ground and leaving a very confused Chris to recollect himself.

"What?" he asked trying to find out what happened there…one moment they were kissing and the other one he was on the floor and Isabelle was looking strangely at him, with disbelieving eyes.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"WHAT? You're saying that like I was forcing you when you kissed me **back**." Chris said as he was pulling himself up.

"No I wasn't. Why would I go around and kiss a guy I don't even know? It's simple, I **wouldn't**! And you were **on top** of me so that's a pretty unfair advantage I would say!" she yelled back at him.

"Yeah, but you were enjoying every second of it and don't try to deny it!" he yelled back.

"I won't even **bother** to deny it 'cause you're simply not worth it!" she snapped back. _Okay…that's it! This woman is so infuriating! _Chris thought then grabbed her arm harshly and turned her to face him, forcing her to gaze into his eyes before kissing her softly at first but when she resisted he began kissing her more passionately.

Isabelle resisted the kiss strongly at first but after a few moments she gave up wrapping her arms around his neck, in his hair as one of Chris's arm was around her waist and the other one on her face, caressing it softly.

Isabelle was too lost in the kiss that she failed to notice that Chris orbed them to his apartment, in his room. When they broke apart she was pinned against the wall yet again, but this time she enjoyed it. She looked around noticing they were probably in his room and Chris looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to decide whether she wanted to go all the way or not. He soon got his answer as she kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pull away to give him a wide grin before leaning forward to kiss him again, a kiss that he gladly returned.

With Isabelle in his arms he slowly began moving towards the bed, hitting some of his stuff in the process but succeeding to find the bed in the end. He gently placed her on his bed, still kissing her and he placed himself on top of her only stopping for one second to look into her beautiful green eyes before kissing her again, going all the way…


	2. And again we shall meet!

**_A/N: As I'm sure you've figured it out by now this story is set in the original timeline, before Chris went back to change the future and stop Wyatt from turning evil. I know there are a lot of stories that offer a perspective about this subject, however this is my own vision. This story is focused mainly on Isabelle, the main character and her struggle to turn this cruel reality into a better present. Chris plays an important part here too as he's Isabelle's counterpart. If you have any questions please take the liberty to ask. Enjoy!_**

**2.**** And again we shall meet!**

As the sun made its way through the window, Isabelle found it very annoying since she was facing it, still lying on Chris's bed, in his room. The events from last night were soon brought back as she turned around to her left, holding Chris's hand. He was asleep apparently and she took this opportunity to get a better look at him in the sun's ray. His chest rose with every breath he took, his beautiful, mesmerizing green eyes were closed but he still had an arm around her, which he held almost protectively. He seemed so peaceful, so calm, nothing like the man she met last night…the daring yet charming man. She couldn't resist and she touched his lips softly, dying to feel them again pressed against hers like she did last night. She smiled to herself…she didn't know she was so daring. Yes, she was a bit crazy, Sage always told her that, but not like this…

Remembering her friend, her eyes went wide open…Sage. _Oh no, she must be so worried…fuck, maybe she thinks I'm dead or something…no, no, Sage knows I'm not that dumb. God, I have to go home…but what am I gonna tell Sage? Hey Sage, wanna know what I did last night? I slept with someone…a demon. HA! How funny is that? I fight them during the day and sleep with them during the night. Fucking hell…_she thought to herself while she searched her clothes.

She picked up her skirt and put it quickly on, like she did with her bra and her top.

"Okay, boots, boots…aha!"She whispered to herself. She put her boots on but there was this odd feeling that she was forgetting something…her panties. She quickly glanced around, trying to find her panties. _Oh come on…where did he throw them? _She kept searching the room, running across a journal, but she didn't dare to open it so she resumed her search. She eventually found them near his desk and quickly put them on. She turned around to look at Chris. Should she leave a note? It was kinda rude to just walk out like that…but then again it's not like he cared, he was a demon. He would most probably be relieved to see that she's gone. She approached him and kissed his cheek softly then shimmered away, back to her apartment, well hers and Sage's that is.

She tried not to make any noise undressing herself and shimmering to the bathroom. She turned on the shower allowing the warm water to wash every sin she did last night. Sin…yes, that's what she did last night. Sleeping with someone you barely know, not to mention a demon. But still, she should have regrets, but she strangely she didn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as the bathroom's door opened to reveal a very upset looking Sage.

"Let me get out of the shower and you can yell then." Isabelle's comment didn't seem to have any effect on Sage because she just stood there, watching Isabelle. Seeing as Sage was indeed pissed off at her, Isabelle stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. She passed Sage and went to her room but Sage followed her.

"Where were you last night?" Sage asked calmly.

"I went to the Demon's bar but Krunk didn't show up. A demon picked on me so I used my telekinesis on him and knowing that it might have blow up my cover, I walked away. I ran across a friend so I stayed at his place. That's it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know you were worried, I'm sorry." Isabelle said honestly…well maybe not honestly since she lied about Chris but she couldn't tell Sage that she slept with a demon she didn't even know, especially since it won't happen again.

"I see. Just next time let me know, okay? I was worried sick about you." Sage said and turned around intending to leave the room.

"Wait. Are you mad?" Isabelle asked her.

"No. I was upset and worried, but I'm not mad." Sage replied smiling.

"Oh…too bad, was kinda hoping you would stab me. The anger would have helped you, you know. But we have to meet the Elders first, besides I'm not letting anyone stab me until I know I'm gonna get healed for sure." she said grinning.

"Well get dressed and we can go." Sage said closing the door behind her.

* * *

Entering the room where they would always meet, Isabelle heard two Elders talking to eachother…no more like whispering to eachother.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Sage asked while she and Isabelle were approaching them.

"No. Isabelle, it's good to see that you'reokay. We were worried when you didn't show up last night. Did you find anything?" one of them asked.

"Uhm, no actually. Krunk didn't show up."

"Oh I see. Well then, you won't have to follow him anymore, it's simply not a priority. Perhaps Wyatt got mad at him because the information he was holding was not such an important matter so he vanquished him. We have to go, we can't stay longer. We will contact you as soon as we have something important. Until then, blessed be."

"No wait. I was thinking you could heal me. Sage has to stab me." Isabelle said offering the athame to Sage who hesitated at first but then stabbed her, causing Isabelle to fall to the ground. Soon an Elder approached her and kneeled besides her, placing his hands upon her and beginning to heal her.

"Okay. Let's not do that again, shall we?" Isabelle said standing while Sage placed the athame into the Elders hands.

"Very well. Seeing as everything is sort out, we should go. Blessed be." they said once again before exiting the room.

"Now what do you say about pizza?" Sage said grinning while placing an arm on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh I think you owe me one." Isabelle said smirking.

* * *

Isabelle was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her and her lazy friend Sage who couldn't even bother to wake up even though it was almost time for lunch now. They've spent the entire night looking over some old photos, laughing and sometimes crying. They needed to do that from time to time 'cause it was the only thing that kept them going…that and the strong friendship they've developed. Thinking about her dead family, Isabelle's eyes went teary…they died 4 years ago, when she was only 18. She knew she should consider herself lucky, lucky to have spent 18 years of her life in peace, in joy, but somehow she didn't. Thinking about all those happy, not perfect but close enough moments, she smiled sadly. Her mother, father and older brother all died on the same day. What a hard way to lose people you love…

At 22 Isabelle's life was nothing as she planned it to be…she was supposed to be at work right now, designing buildings, just like she always thought she would. She wanted to be an architect…her father always told her she was made just for that. Her father…he was dead now, just like her mother, her beautiful mother that she aspired to become like…and her brother Hayden. He was 3 years older than her and therefore very protective. He always looked after her, whether she was 4,14,or even 18.She missed them so much…but she knew she had to keep going…for them, to make them proud.

"Good morning." a sleepy Sage greeted her while entering the kitchen. Isabelle rubbed her eyes and turned around with a smile to greet Sage.

"Well hello sleepyhead. Oh please do take a seat madam, your breakfast is ready." Isabelle said playfully.

"Oh great 'cause I'm starving." she said taking a seat at the table.

Orbing sounds caught their attention as they reformed and revealed a young man which greeted them with a smile.

"Hey girls. Mind if I take a seat?" he said and took a seat as soon as Isabelle gestured him to do so.

"What's the matter Sage? Not getting enough sleep?" he asked the woman next to him.

"Nope. But I'm good enough for a night out. So what do you say?" Sage suggested.

"Of course. I'll come and pick you up at…9 tonight, okay?" he said grabbing a pancake while Isabelle watched amused. He was a friend of theirs…his name was Noel. He was Irish and a whitelighter. Noel was tall, taller than Isabelle, he had black hair, black eyes and he was genuinely a nice guy, something you don't see these days. He was appointed their whitelighter a year ago and even though the girls strongly refused at first, not seeing why they would need a whitelighter when there are so many young witches out there that might need one, but they got around soon. He was funny and basically a down-to-earth guy.

"Okay then it's settled. Tonight, 9 o'clock. Oh and bring a friend of yours, would ya? I don't wanna feel like a third wheel between you and Isabelle." Sage said casually without noticing the annoyed look upon Isabelle's face, or the grin that formed upon Noel's face.

"Will do. See ya tonight. Bye Isabelle." he said smiling and waving at Isabelle before orbing away.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked Sage with her eyebrows raised.

"Hooking you up." Sage simply answered.

"Oh I can see that, but I don't get **why **you feel the need to do so." Isabelle said irritated.

"Because it's so obvious that since we've met him he doesn't do anything else then dance around you everytime he gets the chance." Sage nonchalantly said, oblivious to Isabelle's change of mood.

"He does not! He knows we're just friends besides you know I don't like him like that so stop trying to hook me up, would ya?" Isabelle said on an angry tone.

"Oh come on…he's a nice guy, good-looking too." Sage tried to defend herself.

"I don't care Sage! I don't have the nerves for a guy now and you know I don't want a boyfriend!" Isabelle fought back.

"You know, you've been acting kinda funny since you remained at your 'friends' house a couple of weeks ago. I do wonder who that friend is." Sage said narrowing her eyes.

"God…I only saw him once, that's it! And I'm going tonight, but I'm gonna talk to Noel and clear things up. And stay out of my love life, please! If I'm ever gonna need your advice then be damn sure that I'll ask for it. Now you can clean the dishes." Isabelle said and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Ouch." Sage said wincing before resuming her breakfast.

* * *

"So? How do I look? Hot, I know, I know." Sage said on a mocking tone while she checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short, metallic skirt, black boots and a black halter top. "What do you think? Should I wear my hair like this or like this?" Sage asked a bored looking Isabelle while playing with her hair.

"No, it's perfect the way it is, now can we go?" Isabelle said sighing. They were 'getting ready' for tonight but this was getting rather frustrating for Isabelle…I mean, how many times did she had to watch her friend changing her outfit?

"Someone's impatient…"Sage said turning around and revealing a big grin.

"No, I'm not. No, actually I am. I can't wait to tell Noel that I'm not into him." Isabelle said while faking a smile.

"Oh come on-"Sage was however interrupted.

"I'll go and get it." Isabelle said and quickly got up and went to answer the door, only to reveal a very exciting looking Noel.

"Hey!" he said smiling at her." So are you guys ready?"

"SAGE!" she yelled for her friend.

Sage grabbed her purse and looking around the apartment she placed the last crystal on the floor.

"Now I'm ready. Oh where's your friend?" she asked when she saw that Noel was alone.

"We're meeting him there. His name's Dan by the way." Noel said flashing Sage a smile. Sage stepped out of the apartment and Noel leaned in to whisper into Isabelle's ear "You're looking great tonight." he said and she turned around and gave him an awkward smile even though she thought so herself…she did look good. She had a pair of black trousers, a purple halter top and a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was loose and it framed her face while her smoky eyes caught everyone's attention, they were captivating…you could just stare at them for ages, trying to figure out the person behind them.

* * *

"Wow, tonight's crowded!" Sage noticed as they entered the club. They usually hang out here…well when they want to have fun and they're not busy with demon-hunting.

"Yeah…it is." Isabelle agreed as her eyes scanned the place.

"Come on." Noel said motioning to a free table and grabbing Isabelle's hand. Isabelle just rolled her eyes telling herself that this will be over soon, as soon as she's gonna tell him that is. Noel was a great guy, he helped her a lot and he was just a great friend…but unfortunately that's all he's gonna be, a friend.

Reaching their table, Noel took Isabelle's coat and then reached for Sage's, placing them on an empty seat. The girls made themselves comfortable taking a seat at the table while Noel gestured that he's gonna go and get something to drink.

As soon as they were alone, Sage began to grin.

"What?" Isabelle said annoyed.

"You were holding hands, how cute…"Sage said mocking.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I have to tell him soon or he'll end up with a hole in his head! He's so annoying, I mean isn't it obvious that I **don't** like him?" Isabelle said throwing her hands in frustration.

"Yeah…well maybe he just doesn't see it. Just be nice okay?" Sage pleaded her friend because she knew how impulsive and moody her friend was.

"Nice? Nice? I'll tell ya what, I'll be ni-"Isabelle stopped, spotting someone she thought she would never see again on the dance floor. Her heart started to beat faster and she just stood there, not doing anything or saying anything at all.

"Is? Are you okay?" Sage asked looking concerned due to her friend's change of mood.

"What?" Isabelle said looking at Sage, but still keeping an eye on the person she spotted.

"I asked if everything's okay? Is this about Noel? 'Cause if you want to then I coul-"

"No, no, it's not that. Uhm…I don't feel so good so I think I'm gonna go home." Isabelle said getting up fast while Sage looked confused.

"What? But I thought you wanted to tell Noel…why are you doing this?" Sage asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm not doing anything, I just fell sick. So, uhm, tell Noel-"

"Hey!" someone from behind Isabelle said, interrupting her. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, not really wanting to turn around and come face to face with him.

"Hey there!" Sage said, giving Isabelle a glare. She turned her attention towards the hot guy that just came to them. Isabelle still had her back at him, trying to decide whether to turn around or not but since he obviously already saw her, she could as well face him then excuse herself and leave.

"Hey…" she said, almost whispered as she turned around and gave him an awkward smile as Sage looked at this whole scene curious.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to be rude, I'm Chr-"he didn't get to finish saying his name because Isabelle just took his arm and pulled him away, towards the dance floor.

"Well you don't have to be so eager, you know?" he said smirking as he allowed her to take him away.

"Shut up!" she harshly said without even looking at him and Chris frowned. Once they got to the center of the dance floor, she turned to him, encircling her arms around his neck and looking at him expectantly. Chris got the hint and placed his hands on her waist, looking at her face.

"So I thought I should at least say hi, seeing as you didn't even bother to say bye." He snapped at her and her mouth dropped a bit.

"Oh come on…I did ya a favor, okay? Most guys don't even know how to get rid of a girl after they slept with her so I think I did you a favor." She snapped back and he frowned.

"Well honey, I'm not like most guys! And you could've said bye, that was all." He replied more calmly this time.

"You were sleeping and I had something to do." She simply said, hoping they would close the subject.

"Were you going to avoid me?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, why lie? I was. But not anymore 'cause here I am apparently, dancing with you." She said sighing.

"Well geez, you don't have to, you know! I just wanted to see if that was you, 'cause there's something different about you but I don't know what…" he said looking at her carefully.

"Oh please…there's nothing different about me." _Well except the fact that I don't have Phoenix powers anymore so that's why you felt there's' something different, but hopefully you're not that smart to figure it out…I mean demons usually aren't but something tells me you're an Upper…_

"Whatever. You don't have to dance with me. I said hi so I think we should just pretend we don't know eachother. We slept together and that's all." He said and somehow she wasn't so happy about what he said. _Oh why do I even care? He's right, it was a one-night stand and that's it…besides he's an ass…_

"Great." She simply said and went away, leaving Chris to stare after her. _Great? What a bitch…but still, why do I care so much? She's an assassin so it's not like it's even gonna work out between us…WHAT? Work out between us? My god, I think I'm going insane, I mean sure, she's very beautiful and she has a killer body…oh wait, she IS a killer….geez, I really do know how to pick them… _He thought to himself and shaking his head, he left the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where's that guy…what was his name again?" Sage asked as Isabelle came and took a seat next to her.

"No one. It doesn't matter…where's Noel?" and as soon as she finished asking this Noel pooped in from behind her, flashing her a brilliant and warm smile.

"Talking about me?" he asked as he placed the drinks on the table in front of them.

"Yeah…I was meaning to tell you something-"

"Great! Come on, you can tell while we're dancing, I love this song." He interrupted her by pulling her to the dance floor pretty much the same way she had done not long ago with Chris.

Noel suddenly stopped and turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist, and waiting for her to do the same with him.

"So…I know you said you wanna tell me something, but I wanna go first, that is if you don't mind." He looked at her with his eyebrows raised and Isabelle frowned a bit but nodded nevertheless.

Taking a deep, deep breath, Noel seemed to be preparing himself for a fight more like it, and not what he was trying to do, which was telling her that he had a crush on her…something Isabelle knew well, but she just always pretended that it wasn't true, thinking that it may go away but clearly it hasn't. She was thinking about something, anything she could do to stop Noel from saying it so that she didn't have to hurt him when suddenly something caught her eye.

It was Chris, and he was dancing on this slow song with some blonde, who's tight and short coral dress didn't leave much to the imagination. She was disappointed somehow, she thought he had better taste than this, but clearly not. She was slightly bothered by how close their bodies were and how he rested his hands on each side of her hips, looking anywhere but at her while they were dancing. He seemed bored somehow…maybe the woman in his arms didn't have an intellect like he did, in which case it would be totally understandable that Chris would want the night to be over so that they would go somewhere more privately and have fun, and as the sun would make its appearance he would disappear before she would wake.

Funny, she thought…it was the exact and same thing she did to him. He seemed offended when she talked earlier to him…why? She didn't know, but she couldn't help thinking…maybe, maybe if Chris wouldn't have been a demon then something would have came out of it…but no, the reality still remained as she reminded herself where exactly did she met him for the first time.

She was still looking at him, well more like staring at him, when he suddenly looked up at her, like he knew she was watching him. A small smirk played upon his lips as his arms encircled his dance partner's attractive body closer to him while he was watching Isabelle. It was almost like he was doing it on purpose…to make her jealous, but why would he do that? Well it didn't matter because Isabelle wasn't bothered by his gesture, not at all, right?

"So that was it…Isabelle, Is?" Noel asked trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" she asked frowning as she looked up at Noel.

"Did ya hear anything that I said? Anything at all?" he asked again, frowning as well.

"Well not really…I just…I'm sorry." She said sighing. She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him that his feelings were not shared. She looked again at Chris and he was kissing that girls neck, glancing in Isabelle's direction.

"I'm sorry Noel, I'm not feeling so good…I'm gonna go home." She said and kissing him lightly on the cheek she turned on her heel and started walking towards the exit, leaving a confused Noel standing on the dance floor.

As she was walking through the dark alley that she, unlike many other girls her own age, did not fear anymore, she was holding her purse close to her chest, shivering a bit as the cool of he night began to affect her.

_Why did I even come? Why? Why did I let Sage pull me with her? If I hadn't come then I wouldn't have had to leave Noel there with a broken heart and I wouldn't have seen Chris again, with another girl…Oh why do I even care? It's not like he lost his virginity with me that night, he's obviously been with many girls before…and it's not like I like him, right? 'Cause what's to like about him? Well, of course he's hot, handsome features, gorgeous and mesmerizing green eyes, full lips that just called you to taste them…still…he was an asshole…he was standing right there with his girlfriend or whoever that was and he was trying to make me jealous…what an ass…._her trail of thoughts was interrupted as someone she assumed to be Noel, grabbed her arm forcefully, turning her around to face him.

"Noel, I don't love you!" she shouted before she got a chance to see who it really was. Her shocked expression and perhaps her remark made Chris to burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Okay, so first of all, my name's not Noel, I think you're mistaken me, but then again I ask myself why would you do that when you know me very well…after all we did spend a night together." He said smirking, looking oh-so-sure of himself.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself, it was one night! One!" she said jerking her arm back.

"Yeah, but it was one hell of a night." He continued and she glared at him.

"Whatever…what was the second point? You said first of all…what's the second one?" she asked raising and eyebrow.

"I was getting to that but you wouldn't let me finish…Second of all, I came to talk to you." He said and that grin was back again on his face.

"Well talk." She said sternly.

"I will since you're so interested in what I have to say…For some reason, which is still unclear to me, I'm attracted to you, I find you unbelievably beautiful, amazingly sexy and you're whole I-don't-give-a-crap-about-you attitude turns me on as well as it intrigues me. I wanna know if there's any chance that what happened that night might happen again." He said seriously while Isabelle looked at him like he was insane.

"What? Are you serious? You were just dancing with some girl back there, not long ago and now you're telling me that you wanna sleep with me again?" she asked incredulously and when he simply nodded she back away, staring at him in disbelief. "You are unbelievable!" she said.

"Why thank you even though I do get that a lot." He said on a mocking tone and her mouth dropped a bit.

"My god…You actually think that I'd sleep with an arrogant, self-centered and manipulative bastard, not to mention rude idiot like yourself? And what you did in the club, you were dancing with her and you were looking at-"

He silenced her with a kiss, pulling her closer as she resisted strongly, trying to push him away but he was simply stronger then she was. When they pulled apart, she immediately slapped him hard but Chris just grinned which annoyed her like hell.

"Are you insane? You can't just go around and kiss people like that!" she said, pissed off at him.

"No, you sleep with them first." He said casually and she glared at him.

"You know what? You've got balls, I gotta give you that, but if you think that I'm actually gonna play along and jump in your bed again, then-"

"Oh you think too much…just go with it." He said getting closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he gazed into her eyes. "I know you feel the attraction, there's no point in denying it." He softly whispered in her ear, making her slightly shiver.

When he pulled away a bit, allowing himself to get lost again in her sea blue eyes as she looked at him in shock.

"Kiss me…" she whispered as her hands encircled his neck, pulling him closer in what could be called an act of insanity coming from her part. But even though her plea was simply based on what her body would want she couldn't help the incredibly strong pull that she felt towards this person that was wrong for her in all the ways that mattered. And yet…yet here she was, giving herself to him again in this act of craziness that was sure to be followed by consequences.


End file.
